


Bandages

by useeername



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Other, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useeername/pseuds/useeername
Summary: Reader has a bad week, and Kurt visits them.





	Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is always gender neutral unless otherwise stated.
> 
> Hopefully I wrote this okay

Staring down at your hands, you shake your head. The slight sting from the freshly torn skin resonates throughout your fingers, and you exhale through your nose, disappointed. It’s not unusual for this to happen, if anything, it's a day to day occurrence. Box of bandages to your right, you huff, ripping open the first bandage, before wrapping it around your finger. 

7 Fingers later, each one of them are laced with the little medical strips, in a vain attempt to prevent it from happening again. Running on autopilot, and crushing the garbage in your palms, you toss it into the trash before laying back down on your bed. Phone in hand, and mindlessly scrolling, you lay there for a good half hour before a knock startles you out of your trance.

‘Who the hell…’ Is all you're thinking as someone blue, kurt, peaks through the now open door.

“Kurt?” You find yourself saying.

You’re only a little surprised he’s come to visit you. You and Kurt are as close as close can get. You’d go out to karaoke bars and make fools of yourself, go shopping, and even do movie marathons. With getting to know Kurt, you got to know his habits. One of which, is to show up unannounced. 

“Hey, can I come in?” He tips his head to the right, waiting for your reply. He’s searching your face.

“Yeah, you want something to drink?” You ask, standing up and walking towards the kitchen, he gives you a polite nod. Figuring you know him well enough, you pour some lemonade into a cup, and his eyes catch your bandaged fingers. He kind of deflates, and loses his fake-zaz he walked in with. He knows why you’ve stayed inside the past couple days, why you’ve got bandaids on every finger, and why you’re refusing to make eye contact. You’re not doing good.

You look towards him, to give him his drink, and catch the look he’s giving. You know that look, and sigh, putting the drink on the counter. 

“Come here, Mein Freund.” He whispers, opening his arms for a hug. Not giving it a second thought, you close the gap between you two, laying your head on his chest. You don’t cry, but you’re deeply touched. He rubs your back, and kisses the top of your head, telling you it’s okay. The moment is so calm and serene, the peace you feel around him is almost overwhelming. You feel safe with him, and you know he feels the same of you. 

Breaking away from the hug, you smile, it's wry, and small, but he knows you mean it. He clicks his tongue, and breaks into his own smile. 

“Let’s lay down, yes?” Grabbing you by the hand, Kurt leads you to your couch, taking seat first. Laying against the arm of the chair, he invites you onto him, and you gladly lay down on top, placing your head between his shoulder and head. He snuggles into you more, before you both stop adjusting, soaking in the silence and calm.

Only after a while do you will the courage to ask something, brushing your fingertips along his jaw, and sitting up only slightly. 

“May I?” It comes out as a whisper, and you continue to stroke his beautiful, blue face. His orange eyes open only slightly, before closing again. 

“Bitte.” He chuckles, wondering when you’d ask. You lower your head back down, before dropping small, chaste kisses all along his neck. He just smiles, and hums, stroking your hair with his idle hand. 

It’s restful and sweet, and your afternoon couldn’t get any better.


End file.
